


two plus two

by loretoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Ten, Bottom taeil, Daddy Kink, Fluffy Porn, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swingers, Top Doyoung, Top Johnny, and they invite doten for some fun, johnil are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loretoo/pseuds/loretoo
Summary: Johnny and Taeil have been married for three years. They invite another couple to spice things up.





	two plus two

Johnny and Taeil had been married for three years and counting. They loved each other more and more everyday, they laughed until there were tears in their eyes with their stupid jokes, they enjoyed each other’s company over everything else and the sex was absolutely mind blowing. 

Their life was, to put it simply, perfect. 

And during the last months, the couple was on a quest to fulfill all of their fantasies in bed. Or in the kitchen. Or the living room. Or the park. 

So far they had tried costumes, role play, daddy kink, voyeurism, literally every single position that PornHub dot com could provide and even toys. Big ones, small ones, for Taeil, for Johnny, for both… at the same time. The list went on and on. 

But there was one thing that they had been too shy to try… until now. 

A foursome. Inviting another couple into their love nest to have the best sex of their lives. And Taeil, being the ‘computer genius’ his husband liked to call him, —only because he was faster finding stuff on Google than him— found a website for people like them, in the search of another individual or couple that wanted a little of shared fun.

The webpage was very private and exclusive. First, you had to pay for a membership so the software could find you the perfect match to fit your preferences, and only when that happened and both couples accepted, the site would reveal their identities so they could arrange a meeting.

Taeil, with his laptop on his lap, their dog by his feet and his husband’s head resting on his shoulder, began to fill the questions that the page requested.

“Okay… two males in the search for two males, right?” 

“Absolutely.” Johnny replied, hugging Taeil’s waist. 

“Are we open to switch couples?” Taeil asked next, after writing their ages, preference to meet at their own house and a strict use of condoms. “I mean… what’s the point if we aren’t switching, right?” 

“Are you sure? I’m down for it but only because you are my soulmate and this is just for some fun.” Johnny said with a serious expression, kissing Taeil’s soft lips. 

“Of course. I wouldn’t be doing this if I was insecure about our love for each other.”

Johnny smiled and hid his blushing face on his husband’s neck. “Let’s finish this quick so I can make love to you, baby.”

Taeil giggled as he tried not to get too distracted by Johnny’s warm breath and his soft, soft hair tickling his neck. “Okay, okay… Next is… kinks. I would say we are pretty vanilla? We are not into hurting each other or… that kind of stuff.” 

“Write daddy kink, love that stuff.” Johnny suggested, Taeil nodded in agreement. “Also spanking could be something?”

“Oh, hell yes. I love when you pull my hair too and make me beg. Let’s write dom/sub dynamics.” Johnny shifted next to Taeil, nodding. 

“Yes, yes… ugh, I’m already getting horny.”

Taeil smiled. “Next is age range… how young and how old do you want the other couple to be?”

“Not too young? I would definitely be creeped out if we get paired with someone like Mark... or god forbid... Jeno." and the both of them shivered at the possibility. “So I would say… from twenty-one and up?”

“Up up? What if we get an older couple like our parents.”

“Ugh! Don’t say stuff like that, Taeil!” Johnny whined and Taeil had to laugh at him. 

“Okay, let’s say… thirty-five?”

“Thirty.”

Taeil snorted. “Thirty it is. Oh, I think that’s it! Now we have to wait and they’ll email us our matches!” 

Johnny shut the laptop close and put it on the floor next to the bed, hovering over his husband next,  doing everything in one smooth move. 

“Now, now… I heard you have been a very naughty boy, Taeil… leaving the bed unmade, not finishing up your breakfast. Does daddy need to spank you to remember the rules?”

Taeil’s eyes shone with mischief. “Please daddy, don’t… Taeil will be a good boy from now on…”

But the way Taeil’s hands touched Johnny’s chest and stomach told him that his baby didn’t have any plans on being good anytime soon. Damn, he was in love. 

  
  


***

  
  


Two weeks later, there was a knock on the door. 

Taeil fixed his hair and his clothes while Johnny walked to the door to receive their guests. The webpage had found them the perfect couple, and after a few chats through the internet they realized they got along pretty well and they arranged a meeting. 

Taeil cooked something light for them to eat, bought some wine in case they needed to loosen up a bit and got everything ready for The Act: brand new bottles of flavored lube, a bunch of condoms and their dog being babysitted at their friend Yuta’s place. 

When he heard steps coming from the hall, Taeil took a deep breath and turned around with a big smile on his face. And the couple in front of him was absolutely perfect. 

They were even more attractive in person than in the pictures he and Johnny had seen of them. 

 

Kim Doyoung and Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, or Ten. 

An international couple just like Johnny and Taeil. Doyoung was korean, just like Taeil, and Ten was thai. They were both 24 years old and eager to try new things.

 

They weren’t married but they had been together for five years. Doyoung was slim and tall, although he wasn’t even close as being as tall as Johnny, and he was very handsome. His hair was black and meticulously styled to give him a more grown up look, contrasting with his pretty and very young looking face. His eyes were round and wide, and he smiled a lot, displaying his gummy smile to the world easily which gave him a cute vibe.  

“Welcome, welcome! Doyoung? And you must be Ten!” 

Holding Doyoung’ hand and looking at Johnny and Taeil a little shyly, was Ten. He was very short, like Taeil, and his face was remarkably gorgeous. He had a high nose, wide brown eyes, and a blinding smile. The couple looked straight out of a magazine, and Johnny and Taeil briefly exchanged a look asking themselves what had they done to deserve such a treat. 

Taeil walked over to greet them, offering them something to drink. He was afraid the first few minutes would be awkward, but Johnny, Doyoung and Ten began talking immediately as if they knew each other from before. It made Taeil feel extremely relieved. 

Ten was so easy to talk to. Taeil felt like they could become really good friends in the future. He was funny and apparently he and Doyoung had traveled a lot, because they had been in Chicago and all the places Taeil and Johnny were posing happily in the pictures hanging in their fridge. The conversation had a nice flow, the four of them finding their place in the living room, on the couch, each couple on opposite ends facing each other and they laughed and chatted until there was a comfortable silence. Taeil and Ten, relaxed into their lovers’ embraces, stared at each other for a few seconds, and just like that, it began.  

Taeil turned his head to kiss Johnny when he saw Ten doing the same with Doyoung. They kissed lazily, enjoying their lovers’ taste and cotidianity, getting ready for what was about to come next. Johnny sucked on Taeil’s lips, tugging them and biting them the way he knew Taeil adored. Meanwhile, Doyoung and Ten’s tongues were currently dancing against each other, teasing the other until Doyoung took control and gave a hard suck on Ten’s bottom lip, dragging a breathy moan out of him. 

At the sound, Taeil’s interest perked and he broke the kiss with his husband to look at Ten. 

“Is your daddy good with kisses like mine?” Taeil asked, placing his head on Johnny’s shoulder and shifting his body to fit better against his chest.

Ten looked over at Taeil, eyes dizzy from the kiss. “He is. My daddy is the best.”

Taeil giggled and Johnny chest tightened in joy at the sound. He loved the way Taeil got into character with so much easiness, he loved the way he relaxed, finally leaving behind his anxiety and self-doubts if only for a little while, falling completely into Johnny’s hands and loving every moment of it. Johnny loved it, he loved Taeil, and he would play his part as daddy as many times his husband would want him to, need him to, especially when he knew Taeil was having so much fun.

“Baby…” Doyoung whispered, his hot breath making Ten shiver. “Will you be good to daddy tonight?” 

Ten nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, yes daddy I will be a good boy.” 

“Will you be nice to our new friends and play with them if I ask you to?” Doyoung said lower this time, running his fingers between Ten’s dark locks.

“Y—yes, daddy. I will do everything you ask.” Ten smiled, going to kiss Doyoung’ neck. 

Doyoung laughed, pleased. “My baby is so well behaved.” 

Johnny smiled from his side of the couch. “Please teach me your ways, Doyoung. My baby is so spoiled, doesn’t like to follow rules at all.” 

Doyoung’ eyebrows shot up, surprised at Taeil’s teasing grin. “Is that so, Taeil? I would’ve never thought so.”

“Oh, my Taeil is just full of surprises, isn’t that so baby? Why don’t you show our guests the pretty outfit you put together for them?” 

Ten perked up at this, almost like a puppy. “Outfit?”

“Oh yes, my baby loves pretty things that make him feel even more beautiful than he is, and I just can’t resist to buy him everything he wants.” 

Doyoung smiled. “I’m starting to understand where the spoiling comes from.”

“I like pretty things too,” Ten said, his eyes suddenly shining with excitement. “I’m wearing the prettiest thing I own, we bought it in France. Would you like to see, Taeil?” 

Taeil nodded. “Yes! Let’s show each other, okay?” 

“Yay!” Ten clapped, jumping in excitement from the couch, already trying to take his shirt off.

Johnny and Doyoung just stared at their babies’ cute convo. “Wait, wait…” Taeil said, standing up next to Ten. He got closer until his lips touched Ten’s small ear. The height difference was barely noticeable, which made them look so cute standing next to each other. Taeil whispered something to the thai boy, who stared at Doyoung and Johnny while spotting a faint blush on his cheeks. 

“Your baby is corrupting mine.” Doyoung murmured to Johnny, watching stunned the way Taeil moved Ten’s head with a hand on his chin, until their lips touched. “And I'm not even mad about it.”

Taeil and Ten kissed each other softly, obviously making a show of it. When they broke apart, their hands found their way to the other’s clothes, striping each other slowly. Ten unbuttoned Taeil’s shirt one button at a time, gasping when he saw what Taeil had under it. 

It was a white piece of delicate lingerie, that contrasted beautifully with his tan skin. It was a one piece, like a swimsuit that covered his nipples with delicate lace. Stepping out of his jeans and socks, Taeil let his audience see the entire piece. The white stripes that went around his back did nothing to cover Taeil’s ass, making it look even fuller instead. The stripes also hugged Taeil’s waist in a sinful way, right above his prominent hips. A small piece of lace covered half of his hard member, the tip pressed to Taeil’s lower belly, hard and leaking. It was truly a masterpiece. 

“Gorgeous.” Johnny whispered. 

“Stunning.” Doyoung said at the same time. 

Taeil had the decency to blush. At the moment, he was the only one with so little clothes on. He smiled shyly at Johnny, who responded with an encouraging nod and smiled back.

“Your turn.” Taeil said to Ten. 

The Thai boy giggled and with the help of Taeil’s skillful hands, he was out of his clothes in no time.

Ten’s outfit was the opposite of Taeil’s. It was completely black, a two piece consisting of a bra with a cut in the center that let his dark nipples out in the air. The panties covered mostly everything, except for his ass, and his legs were covered in thigh high socks held in place by suspenders that went up his thighs, making them look even fuller. 

Doyoung couldn't stay in the couch at the sight of his boyfriend wearing that. He got to him in two seconds, wrapping his arms around his waist and giving his ass a firm squeeze, at the same time his mouth captured the thai’s in a fierce kiss. Taeil smiled and walked to the couch, falling easily on top of Johnny's lap, straddling him. 

“Daddy, you are wearing too much clothes!”

“I see how it is, now that you have stripped Ten down it's my turn, huh?”

Taeil giggled like a kid that got caught by his parents. “Please daddy? I want to see you.”

“But you  _ are  _ seeing me.” Johnny teased him. 

“I want to see you more.”

Doyoung fell next to Johnny with Ten on his lap. They were still kissing and grinding against each other. It was obvious that they were still a young couple who couldn't get enough of each other, but they were here to share, weren't them? 

“Hey Ten.” Taeil called, already with something else in mind. 

Ten and Doyoung broke the kiss to look at Taeil. He was getting off Johnny's lap to get on his knees, stroking Johnny's bulge over his clothes. 

The Thai boy stayed frozen in place, looking over at Doyoung as if asking for permission. Doyoung helped his boy get off him and on his knees, and that was permission enough. 

It was a beautiful scene. Both boys, flushed and horny, each one of them with a hard and fat cock into their mouths making a competition over who could take more of his daddy into their mouths. Johnny’s cock was long and thick, one or two inches longer that Doyoung’s —which still was an impressive amount of solid 8 inches—. Taeil took a peek at the other couple and Doyoung’s member (the only cock he had ever tasted being Johnny’s) , and he was pleasantly surprised by it. 

“Taeil,” Ten called. “Let's see who can make their daddy cum first.”

Taeil smirked. “It's on.”

Both boys used all of their tricks, doing what they knew their daddies liked more. Taeil tickled with the tip of his tongue the underside of Johnny's head, only for then deepthroat him until he choked, staring up at Johnny with teary eyes. Ten played with Doyoung’ scrotum, circling his tongue between the extra skin and his head. And then, as a final touch, he used his hand to stroke him while his mouth kept busy with his balls. 

Doyoung came first, though Taeil wasn't surprised due to his husband's stamina. He smiled at Ten, and still stroking Johnny's member he said:

“Ow, you won…” he smirked, faking annoyance. “Why don't you come help me then?“

Ten, once again, looked over at Doyoung before making a decision, though the excited shining in his eyes was clue enough of what he wanted. 

“Daddy?” he asked. 

“You can go, baby boy.” Doyoung smiled. 

Ten walked on his knees until he was next to Taeil. With one hand the korean guided Ten’s head while the other stayed on his husband's cock. 

“Be careful, yeah? This is my favorite toy ever.”

“I will.” he whispered, entranced with the shining tip of Johnny. 

Ten opened his mouth and carefully sucked the entire head at once, slightly bobbing his head up and down. Taeil smiled pleased. Johnny groaned when he felt his husband sucking his balls while Ten tried to take as much of Johnny as he could. Ten’s tongue was faster than Taeil’s, more pointy, and Johnny could do nothing else but moan at the delicious mouths working on his cock. 

Since Taeil had done a spectacular job before, it didn't take long for Johnny to come undone. When he felt he was close, Taeil and Ten exchanged places, so Taeil could drink everything his husband had to give. 

“Come here, baby.” Doyoung smiled, proud. He had gotten rid of his pants in the meantime, and his cock was still half hard, pressed against his stomach. Ten almost ran back to his daddy's lap. “I'm so proud of you, you did so well!”

Ten hid his face on Doyoung’ neck, sighing when he felt his boyfriend's strong hands massaging his ass. 

“Should we take this to the bedroom?” Johnny asked, standing up with Taeil in his arms, legs wrapped firmly around his waist. 

“Definitely, yes.” Doyoung replied doing the same. 

It was a short walk to the bedroom. Johnny and Taeil’s king sized bed was perfect for this occasion, soft and big enough to fit another couple comfortably. 

“Taeil, go and take Ten’s daddy clothes off. Be a good boy like your new friend.”

Doyoung had dropped Ten on the bed carefully, laying on top of him while they kissed. Taeil crawled across the bed, touching Doyoung’ shoulders to let him know he was there. Doyoung broke the kiss and turned around with a smile. 

“Hey there, gorgeous.” he smiled, going to kiss the small boy. 

Taeil closed his eyes in anticipation, but right before their lips touched, Ten yelled. 

“No!” he moved between them, pushing Taeil away and hugging Doyoung possessively. “My daddy.”

“Baby?” Doyoung asked confused. “What happened?”

The Thai boy didn't reply, choosing to hide his face on Doyoung’s shoulder in shame. Johnny tugged a stunned Taeil away, kissing the back of his neck. 

“My daddy.” Ten said again. 

“But Taeil let you suck his daddy's cock, isn't it fair that you share me with him as well?”

“It's okay. Taeil understands, right?” Johnny interrupted. 

Doyoung didn't look convinced. “I'm not very pleased with this attitude, Ten. You know I don't like it when you get whiny.”

“I- I'm sorry...” Ten whispered, shaking his head. Johnny and Taeil stared at the scene curiously. Doyoung sighed defeated. 

“Get on fours, baby. Stop crying, I'm just going to prep you.”

“Good idea, Taeil go next to Ten and do the same.”

Johnny walked around the bed, taking off his shirt since the room was getting pretty hot, pretty fast. He had kicked his pants off in the living room, so he was left with only his black briefs. Doyoung did the same since Taeil couldn’t do it for him and in the meantime he also got rid of his pants and underwear. It wasn’t fair only their baby boys were wearing so little clothes. 

It was truly a spectacular view, both boys with their asses raised high, waiting for their daddies fingers, tongues… anything, to prep them open. Side by side, Doyoung and Johnny stared at their wiggling asses in wonder. Ten’s ass was wider, the pale cheeks jiggled when he moved his hips impatiently. At the same time, the milky cheeks were softer and it looked like even with the tiniest pinch, his skin would bruise. It was very tempting. On the other hand, Taeil’s ass was rounder. His cheeks like two smooth pair of globes, tan and shiny.

Doyoung winked at Johnny and gave him a mischievous smile. With a finger pressed to his lips, he urged them to exchange, so Johnny ended up standing behind Ten while Doyoung opened up Taeil’s cheeks to get a peak of a perfect pink hole. Johnny did the same, founding a tight and delicious looking hole, smooth and completely shaved, just like Taeil’s. 

Taeil and Ten looked back, getting impatient already, and it was almost funny how wide their eyes got at the same time when they found their daddies had exchanged places.

“D-daddy?” Taeil moaned, when he felt Doyoung’ fingers going up and down his crack. “What…”

“It’s okay, my baby.” Johnny replied, going down on his knees to be at level with Ten’s ass. “You boys, and especially this tiny baby…” he said spanking Ten’s ass, keeping his hand there and squeezing hard. “Need a lesson about sharing.”

“Aah…” Ten moaned at the pain. “A—again…”

“My baby boy,” Doyoung laughed. “looks like I didn’t even have to tell Johnny how you like to be disciplined!”

Johnny spanked him again, this time harder, letting his heavy hand fall on Ten’s other cheek and making the slap sound resonate in the room. Ten’s moan in response was to die for.

“Interesting…” Johnny laughed, and then looked over at his own baby. “Now please, Doyoung… enjoy yourself! Bon appétit!”

Doyoung got on his knees as well, looking from up close Taeil’s blinking hole, pink and tempting. He couldn’t remember when was the last time he tasted an ass that wasn’t Ten’s, so he was going to enjoy the opportunity. 

Taeil moaned when he felt a flat, hot tongue against hole. He shivered, his entire body tensing at the familiar sensation but at the same time foreign tongue. He fisted the sheets when he felt Doyoung rimming him, opening him up slowly and carefully, while both of his hands squeezed his cheeks and caressed the skin.  

Next to him, Ten was moaning too. With every slap, every obscene sound coming from Johnny and Doyoung’ slurping into their asses, the boys got even harder and more eager to get something, anything inside. To feel full just like only their daddies could make them feel. Taeil was excited to get a taste of Doyoung’ thick cock inside of him, but he didn’t know if Ten would allow it. 

Taeil felt a hand on his hair, small and careful. He looked to the side, and Ten was right there, teary eyes and mouth open, trying to get Taeil closer. The korean went willingly, locking their lips in a fervent kiss while they both moaned in between the hot and curious tongues inside of them. 

It hit him like a wave of unexpected pleasure, going from the tip of his hair to his curled toes. Doyoung made Taeil orgasm without even touching his cock once, and coming untouched, for Taeil, was the most amazing kind of pleasure he had ever felt. 

Doyoung was surprised when he felt Taeil’s ass clenching around his tongue, his body tensing and his ass pressing back against his face like there was no tomorrow. 

“Holy shit.” he said, when Taeil was a rag doll against the bed, his ass still up in the air. 

Johnny stopped his work for a while. “Did my baby come already?” he laughed. “He loves coming untouched. Nice job, Doyoung!” 

“Wow… just, wow…” Doyoung replied, staring dumbfounded at Taeil’s figure. 

“Maybe you could come and help me here, now? Ten’s ass is getting kinda red from all the spanking.”

Doyoung smiled, standing up and exchanging places with Johnny. He urged Ten on his back, and with both hands he pushed the thai boy’s legs up, bending him in half. 

“Daddy’s gonna finish eating you out, love.” Doyoung said, getting a look of the nicely done job Johnny already did opening his baby open. “You have been so good, Tennie. Taking Johnny’s punishment like the well behaved baby you are… I couldn’t be more proud, my love.” 

Ten moaned at the praise, whimpering out loud when he felt the familiar mouth at his rim.

Johnny went around the bed to get in front of Taeil, and lifting him up into a kneeling position he kissed his wet cheeks and his puffy lips. 

“You did so well, Taeilie baby. The way you came around Ten’s daddy’s tongue was just spectacular. You are beautiful, amazing, I love you so much my love, I couldn’t do this without you…” Johnny kissed Taeil’s face, his neck and shoulders, showering him with words of love and praise. Since he knew that after coming, it was hard for his husband to stay in character, he needed to reassure him so he wouldn’t shy away with their guests still there. 

When Taeil smiled back and Johnny was sure he didn’t want this to be over just yet, he made a gesture to the small boy wiggling in pleasure next to them. 

“I think…” Johnny said, a smug smirk on his handsome face. “Those cuts in Ten’s bra aren’t there just for the aesthetics…” 

Taeil smiled back, and after a quick and reassuring kiss on his husband lips, he crawled over Ten and hovered over him. The thai boy opened his teary eyes and found Taeil looking down hungrily at him.

“Taeil?” he asked in that tiny, cute voice that made Taeil’s heart flutter. The korean grabbed Ten’s wrists and pinned them on the bed, and after a quick peck on his lips, he attached his mouth to one of his dark, hard nipples. 

“Ah!! Taeil!” Ten moaned, his body reacting to the way Taeil sucked and bit his sensitive nubs, first the left and then the right one, until Ten couldn’t think of anything else than the mouths on his body. 

With a last suck from his daddy on his ass and Taeil’s hair tickling his stomach, Ten came undone all over his own belly and chest. He cried out as his body spasmed with pleasure, tears falling freely from his eyes, and then he relaxed, falling limp into the covers of Taeil and Johnny’s bed.

Johnny clapped from his spot. “Amazing!” 

Taeil went back to where his daddy was sitting, while Doyoung hovered over the spent body of his own baby. “Did that feel good, babe? You were amazing, so beautiful for Taeil and his daddy and for me. So incredibly beautiful, Ten.”

Ten smiled in bliss, circling his arms around his daddy’s neck and kissing him deep. 

After their babies had come, the four of them entered into a new place of comfort. Every doubt or small anxiety that they could have felt before was gone after being able to realize that even if they found pleasure on someone else’s partner, they always would end up returning to their loved ones. Both couples took a few minutes to reassure each other, kissing and praising their other half until they were almost bursting with love. 

Johnny manhandled Taeil until his back was against his own chest, Johnny’s cock hard between Taeil’s full cheeks. 

“Should we move on?” Johnny asked, stroking Taeil’s flaccid cock to bring it back to full hardness.  

“Yes. Definitely, yes.” Doyoung agreed. He did the same with Ten, until the thai boy was against his wide chest. “So, what’s your baby’s favorite position?” 

Johnny ran a hand through Taeil’s brown locks, pushing them back. “He likes doggy style, he likes when I bend him in half and fuck him with his legs on my shoulders… but I think his favorite is when he’s riding me.”

Taeil nodded in approval, moaning at Johnny’s hand on his member that was still stroking him slowly. 

"Tennie likes riding me too, especially backwards. He also likes when his knees are over mine and his back is all against my chest. He likes being close.” 

Johnny moved away from the bed to bring the box with every little thing they would need: lube, toys and condoms. Everything was brand new and sterilized, so they wouldn’t have to worry about a thing. The four of them were also tested and clean, but the use of condoms was mostly to save themselves the mess.

“Ok, so here’s how we’ll do it. A russian roulette!” Johnny smiled. Doyoung, Taeil and Ten stared at him from the bed confused. 

“Explain?” Doyoung said.

“I’ll set the alarm on my phone to sound every five minutes. Every time it sounds, we must switch partners, so we’ll go like this: first, me and my Taeil and you and Ten. Then, we’ll exchange babies, and then Taeil and Ten will go together, and you and I. And we’ll start again.” 

“That sounds…” Doyoung whispered.

“Amazing.” Taeil and Ten said at the same time. Their babies giggled. 

“Okay, so please grab anything you would need, because this is going to get intense.” 

Taeil and Ten looked into the box like two little kids on Christmas. Ten went right away to get the textured condoms and the ones with strawberry flavour. Taeil picked the different bottles of lube and read the description out loud. He was particularly curious about the chocolate one, the one that heated up when in contact with skin, and the moisturizing type. 

When Johnny was finished setting the alarms, the couples were ready. 

Taeil sat once again on Johnny’s lap, back against chest, while Johnny prepped his husband’s asshole with skilled and wet fingers. Even though both boys had already been eaten out, it wasn’t nearly enough preparation for them to take their daddies’ huge cocks, and they both knew it. So the first five minutes, Johnny and Doyoung spent them stretching and lubricating their babies’ assholes. 

Once the beep of the first alarm went off, Ten and Taeil were both buzzing with excitement, dying to get filled to the brim. 

Their daddies exchanged quickly. They were free to do whatever they wanted, with the implicit permission from each other and their babies. Doyoung chose to push Taeil down on his back, straddling his chest and pushing his fat cock into Taeil’s mouth while he kept opening him up with his fingers. Johnny also urged Ten on his back, but instead of fingers, he used a small vibrator he found on the box. With plenty of lube, he pushed the toy inside the thai boy’s ass and hummed in approval when the tight ring of muscle closed around the end of the toy. 

“Gorgeous.” Johnny smiled. 

The next five minutes were over, and the alarm rang once again. 

Taeil crawled to where Ten was lying. 

“Ten… take this off for me?” he asked, blinking his eyes innocently at the thai boy, sitting on his lap and rubbing his own nipples with his fingers. Ten obeyed immediately, undoing the clasp of Taeil’s brassiere, letting the piece fall from his waist down. A perfect pair of pink nipples welcomed him, puffy and inviting. Ten sucked on them eagerly, like a baby, and he smiled around one of the sensitive nubs when Taeil cried out loud.  

The two boys rubbed their cocks together without much care, like two virgins getting a taste of pleasure for the first time. 

Meanwhile, Doyoung and Johnny stared at them from the opposite side of the bed. 

“It’s like looking at two puppies play with each other.” Doyoung whispered on Johnny’s ear, making the taller man shiver. “Let’s enjoy our five minutes in the meantime, shall we?” 

Johnny wasn’t going to refuse such offer. They kissed each other fervently, roughly, nothing like the tender caresses they shared with their babies. With strong arms, Johnny pushed Doyoung on his back, falling between his legs. Doyoung’s eyes were dark, and by the way he opened his legs eagerly when Johnny made a gesture to grab his cock, he could tell it wouldn’t be hard to push Doyoung into his sub space as well. He ran a finger down his ass, just to see his reaction. It was soft and completely shaved, and just like that Johnny understood Ten and Doyoung probably switched all the time, both in dynamics and positions. 

But right now Doyoung was in a heavy dom mood, so he slapped Johnny’s hand away before he could get any ideas. Instead, with his right hand, Johnny fisted both of his cocks together. 

“Aaah, fuck yes… fuck…” Doyoung moaned out loud. It was a beautiful picture, both cocks fat and heavy, completely hard, so hard it almost hurt. And even if Johnny was one hundred and eighty five centimeters tall, a big man with a big cock and big hands, his fingers could barely hold both members together. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine this combination inside his baby… oh, the way he would scream and cry out in pleasure… 

The sound of the alarm woke him up from the fantastic fantasy. He shook away the thought, it was likely impossible Taeil would be okay with something like that, and it was dangerous. They were just too big. 

Johnny went back to his Taeil, Ten already falling easily into Doyoung’ arms. 

His husband’s nipples were red and puffy, so the first thing Johnny did when he got there was get a taste himself. Taeil’s nipples were truly spectacular, so puffy and delicious and so, oh so sensitive. 

“Daddy… I want you inside me, please… daddy, don’t make me wait anymore…” Taeil moaned against his husband’s hair. 

“Fuck, yes… get on fours.” 

Taeil giggled in excitement. He loved when his daddy commanded him and got all rough with him. Johnny slapped Taeil’s ass and pressed the head of his cock to Taeil’s rim. The korean moaned.

“Yes, yes!” he pushed back, not even waiting for Johnny to thrust inside but instead fucking himself on his husband’s cock. “Fill me up… yes!”

Johnny groaned when he felt his cock being swallowed by delicious, wet and soft heat. With a foot flat against the mattress and both hands on Taeil’s slim waist he had leverage to fuck into him at the fast and rough pace he knew Taeil loved. 

From there, he could see how Ten was in the same position as his Taeil, on fours with Doyoung’ cock buried deep inside his ass. Their babies were facing each other, and with a free hand, Doyoung fisted Ten’s hair to guide his face so he and Taeil could kiss. 

Johnny almost came at the scene. 

The alarm sounded once again. He was sure the five minutes were getting shorter each time. With reluctance, he pulled off Taeil’s incredible ass, and exchanged places with Doyoung. 

Their babies kept kissing each other, lost in the pleasure and heat going through their bodies. Doyoung didn’t waste a second in entering Taeil’s tight heat and beginning to thrust. Ten whined in protest, but he was cut off when he felt Johnny’s cock against his ass.

“Daddy…” he cried out, “Don’t… enjoy him… more than me…” 

Doyoung laughed, and so did Johnny. “There’s no one like you, babe… but fuck Taeil is  _ tight _ .”

Johnny could say the same about Ten. How could such a small boy and his equally small asshole take inside Doyoung’s huge member and still be so tight for him? It wasn’t natural… It just wasn’t possible that Ten’s ass could squeeze Johnny like this! 

Doyoung hugged Taeil around his torso and lifted him up against his chest, leaving his cute leaking cock in display. 

“Help your friend feel great here too, would you Tennie?”

Johnny grabbed Ten’s arms behind his back, leaving the thai boy helpless and at Johnny’s mercy entirely. He manhandled the boy until Taeil’s cock hit his cheek. He mouthed at the member, swallowing it all in one go. 

Taeil screamed. Clearly being fucked unstoppably while getting his dick sucked was just too much for him, and he came almost instantly. Doyoung hid his face in Taeil’s neck. Taeil’s spams and the way his ass clenched around Doyoung’s member was also too much for him, and he came with a choked cry. 

Ten did a great job swallowing everything Taeil had to give, choking on it since he couldn’t use his arms to balance himself. 

The alarm went off again, and Johnny let go of his arms with a quick kiss on the thai’s shoulders. 

“You were beautiful, Ten. Amazing.” Johnny praised him. 

It was Taeil’s turn to be with Ten and Johnny’s to be with Doyoung, but since Taeil had just come, Johnny had to break his own rule to take his husband into his arms and kiss him senseless. 

Doyoung smiled, going back to his own baby. “I’m not even going to complain.” he said, throwing the used condom out. Ten was shaking in pleasure, still extremely hard since Johnny hadn’t made him come. 

“Daddy… daddy please… I want to come, please.” he whined. 

Since his orgasm had been extremely strong, Doyoung had to fish into the toy box to find something big enough to pleasure his baby. He found a thick and long silicone dildo with a suction base cup, approximately eight inches long, almost like his own cock. Perfect for my thirsty little size queen, Doyoung thought. 

“Baby, come here. Sit on this.” Doyoung placed the toy on top of the bed and poured a heavy amount of lube on it. The suction cup wasn’t going to be very useful in this scenario, but he was going to held it in place for his baby so he could jump on it comfortably. Ten didn’t hesitate. Once he saw the toy, perfectly erect and waiting for him, his pupils dilated. 

He helped himself keep his balance holding on Doyoung’ shoulders, and in one smooth go, he took the toy inside. 

“It feels so good, daddy! Yes!” he screamed, fucking himself on the dildo. His thighs trembled with the effort he was putting to keep riding it, but he wasn’t stopping or slowing down.

“Careful, baby, you could hurt yourself.” Doyoung said, feeling his cock getting hard again. 

“Yes, yes, yes!” Ten kept moaning everytime the toy squeezed his prostate and every single sensitive nerve inside of him. With a cry, he came, once again untouched, spurting his seed all over the white sheets. 

“What a show…” Taeil said when Ten laid like a lifeless doll between his daddy’s arms, the toy already forgotten. “You are gorgeous, Ten…”

“Baby… Ten… I am the luckiest man in the world.” Doyoung whispered against Ten’s ear. The thai boy lifted his head and kissed his daddy lazily. 

“I love you so much.” he said between wet kisses. 

Taeil did the same with Johnny, kissing him lazily and sweetly.

“One last round?” Johnny asked his baby and the other couple at the same time. 

“I wouldn’t mind. You still haven’t come around me, baby.” Doyoung said, sucking hickeys on his baby’s neck. “Mmmm, even after all of this you smell delicious, baby boy.” 

Since Ten couldn’t move his legs anymore, Doyoung chose to do all the work while his baby laid there, his head against the pillows. Johnny followed his steps, making Taeil lay next to Ten. Both babies laid on their sides, staring at each other, smiling and relaxed. 

Johnny and Doyoung spooned them, stroking their own cocks to full hardness before entering their babies slowly. Taeil and Ten moaned at the feeling, hypersensitive to every little touch. 

“I love you so much, baby boy. You are so wonderful… Thank you for sharing this with me, light of my life, I’m the luckiest man in the world…” Johnny showered Taeil with praise, fucking him slowly and tenderly while Taeil became more and more aroused between his arms. 

Ten and Taeil interlocked their fingers, looking for moral support in the other while their daddies fucked them so good. Doyoung kept sucking marks on Ten’s skin, whispering words that gave Ten a blissed smile. After a while of slow fucking, Taeil and Ten’s bodies were completely sweaty, their skins sticking to their daddies’ chests, making obscene sounds everytime their partners thrust their hips. Taeil and Ten shared a heated kiss, but it was broken by a loud moan coming from Taeil when he felt Johnny roll a nipple between his fingers. 

The small korean turned around, pushing Johnny on his back so he could ride him into oblivion. Taeil rolled his hips sinfully, closing his eyes and throwing his head back in pleasure. Johnny had said this was Taeil’s favorite position, but he always forgot how stunning Taeil was when riding him, jumping on his cock as if he was born to do it. 

Next to them, Doyoung was hovering over Ten, in a good old missionary position. It was sweet, the way they were forehead against forehead, still whispering sweet nothings while Doyoung’ hips snapped every time more forcefully between Ten’s legs. Both couples were in their own little world. Yes, it had been fun sharing and having some fun between the four of them, but nothing… nothing topped this: ending the night making love to their respective lovers, demonstrating how there was no one else more perfect for each other than them. 

Johnny and Taeil came almost at the same time, Taeil squeezing Johnny’s member like there was no tomorrow, until the only thing Johnny could do was come as well, painting Taeil’s inner walls in white. Johnny kept thrusting up, trying to make the orgasm as long as possible for the both of them, until Taeil was crying out  because of hypersensibility. His entire body spent after such a wild night. Johnny hugged him close, kissing Taeil’s face, and was barely aware that the couple next to them had come too. 

 

There was a long silence following the event. Taeil and Ten were slowly coming back from their sub place, and adjusting to reality with the help of their lovers. 

“We prepared a guest room for you guys, so you wouldn’t have to drive home tonight.” Johnny said, breaking the silence and looking at the other couple cuddling next to them. 

“That’s very considerate, thank you Johnny.” Doyoung smiled. “We had a fantastic time… really. Mind-blowing.”

Johnny smiled, kissing the top of Taeil’s head. “I think we agree, right my love?”

“Definitely.” Taeil replied. “Thank you, it was perfect.” 

Johnny then rolled Taeil onto his back carefully, getting up from the bed. “I’ll run us a bath, my love. Doyoung, the guest room also has a bathtub for you two. I’ll show you the way.” 

Doyoung stood up from the bed lifting Ten into his arms, bridal style. The thai boy was so out of it, he couldn’t even form words. He waved his hand at Taeil cutely before Doyoung was out of the room, and Taeil smiled, waving back. 

After a while, Johnny came back with two bottles of Gatorade and some snacks.

“The bath is ready, baby. Do you want me to carry you?”

Taeil drank almost the entire bottle in one go and then he lifted his arms like a baby, making grabby hands at Johnny. The taller laughed fondly at him. 

“Spoiled baby…” he said, very carefully lifting Taeil up from the bed, carrying him to the bathroom and sitting him on the hot water. Then, he got in it himself, behind him. 

They relaxed there, not saying anything for a long while, just listening to their steady heartbeats and the calm sound of water. And in that small, silent moment, they had everything they needed in the entire world: each other.

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this, please leave me a comment!


End file.
